I'll Think of You Tonight
by SnowWhitexx
Summary: Quorra cannot figure out for the life of her why HE is on her mind. Might continue on with this. ;  Quorra/Rinzler.
1. As many times as I blink

Quorra can't help but wonder about him. She doesn't mind spending countless hours with Sam in the basement of Flynn's arcade. She doesn't mind helping him search the grid through the computer it's based on. She does mind the fact that no matter how many times she tells herself no, she always wonders if _he's _alright.

She doesn't believe he died to save them, she doesn't believe he's dead at all. It's not fair to start to truly care about someone at their last final minutes of life. Quorra guesses she's cared about him since they met, before he wasn't himself. She realizes now, though, that they're not the same. She's entirely confused at that assumption.

Quorra knows Project Rinzler was programmed into Tron, So… which is he? Is he still Tron? Is he now known as Rinzler? She just didn't know the answer. If he was Rinzler, was Tron still alive? If he was Tron, then whoever was Rinzler? She had to know, but no one really knew the answer. Had Clu corrupted Tron so far, now he would live as Rinzler for eternity?

She always knew, no matter what, Tron was always going to be there. Even if Project Rinzler was still in tact, taking over who Tron was, He was still there. She knew that though, because when she had gotten into a fight with Rinzler, she had called out to him. To _Tron_. It sparked something inside Rinzler, caused him to hesitate, caused his circuits to flicker their original whitish blue color. She was positive he was still deep within himself, just overshadowed by who he was made to become.

Rinzler wasn't so bad. He was quiet, besides the low purr. He was nimble, or graceful, as she had heard Sam call him. He was tough, and took no shit. He was fearless. Her own kind of superhero, yet underneath the strength and the suit, he was kind. He had feelings, even though he barely showed him. Most of all, he was affectionate, sort of loving. When they were alone, after he had captured her, He showed it.

He held her hand gently behind her back, instead of almost crushing her tiny wrist. He lead her, not shoved her, along. So she knew Clu couldn't have programmed him just to fight, to protect. All the programming in the world can't overthrow your emotions, she reassured herself. She was going to prove it, one way or another. If Sam could find him of coarse.

They both heard the familiar whirr, and turned in surprise as the camera warmed up. The bright flash was startling, causing them both to back out and stumble behind the closest thing to shield their eyes behind. When the light dissipated, she recognized that familiar sound. That low purr that filled up the room. The one she ran too. He was lying on the cold concrete floor, in nothing but his so called birthday suit, which she never understood because it was neither his birthday nor was he actually wearing any clothes at all, let alone a suit.

The familiar lines on his now skin gave her comfort, no longer orange or white, but solid black. They reminded her of a 'tribal tattoo' she once saw on a biker at a café Sam has taken her to for lunch. He looked peaceful, fast asleep with his cheek pressed against the floor. His shaggy black hair draped over his eyes like a curtain, his lips parted ever so slightly. His almost snow white skin contrasted harshly against the dull grey floor, and even more against the black leather jacket Sam just covered him with.

She smiled as he came to, his eyes shifting along the floor in a quick pace. He looked startled, confused, almost scared. When his eyes traveled up to hers, she couldn't help but smile at the curiosity she saw lingering behind the other emotions he must've been feeling. She gently brushed aside the hair from his face, earning a half smile from him.

"Welcome to the user world. I think you'll like it here."


	2. I don't feel so alone

Quorra finds it fascinating, the way he touches everything. It doesn't matter what it is, he touches it. Countertop, stovetop, refrigerator, cactus. Anything he can get his hands on. He smiles at the cool smooth feeling of the marble under his fingers, and jumps in shock of the heat coming from the burner on the stove. She can't help but laugh like an idiot when he frantically searches his back for his disk, which is definitely not attached to the t-shirt Sam let him borrow.

Quorra smiles at his curiosity. It's very similar to her own when she first arrived here. He still hasn't spoken yet, she wonders if he even can. You can still hear the low purr when he breathes though. It reminds Quorra of the kittens in the pet shop Sam took her to when he picked up food for Marv. Speaking of Marv, Rinzler is incredibly fascinated with the tiny breathing lump of fur on the pillow by Sam's couch.

She smiles when he jumps from shock when Marv's long pink tongue flicks across his cheek. She giggles under her breath, causing him to look at her with the most interesting doe eyed bambi look she'd ever seen.

"It means he likes you." She grins at him, kneeling down beside Marv's pillow.

He watches her curiously as she sticks her hand out to Marv, palm side down. The tiny dog lifts his head up and looks at her, his tail going two forty a minute. She grins as she feels the slick wet flesh wipe along her hand quickly. Rinzlee smiles at the sight, despite not knowing exactly what it means. Marv barks excitedly at their smiles, but yet again, Rinzler jumps, and starts searching for his disk.

"No." Quorra says, holding out her hand. "He's just happy. He's communicating. You don't need to be afraid of him. He's one tenth your size!"

That was only the beginning of what he'd start to discover. She walks along the riverfront with him, his eyes watching the water curiously, but he still stays a good amount of feet from the edge. Quorra remembers that night aswell as he does, the night he saved them. The night she had nightmares about for weeks.

"Were you scared…" She asked, her eyes glancing over towards him.

He seemed lost in thought, trying to find an answer to her question.

"…You know, afraid…?"

He looked over at her, curiosity flooding over his features.

"…It's like…feeling like you can't move, and you get tingles, and lose your breath. Something like that."

He paused for a moment, his footsteps stopping and lingering in place. She stopped, turning to him. He nodded slowly, glancing at her. She frowned, wishing maybe she never asked. She never wanted him to feel scared, or have to relive those memories from that day. She had pushed them far away from her mind aswell, so why shouldn't he do the same? They weren't on the grid anymore, and he was no longer a prisoner in his own body. They were safe, they were free.

Her fingers slide along the back of his hand slowly. She liked the feeling of her own cool skin against his. She wants to be the stress relief. She wants to be there for him. She wants him to know that he is not alone. His eyes shift down to their hands curiously, his own fingers slipping against hers softly. Her own eyes slide down to their hands, eyeing his curiously.

She couldn't stop the tingles sliding up over her fingers, her hand, up her arms. She linked her fingers through and around his sloppily, not completely understanding the concept of holding hands herself. She couldn't help but smile though when his fingers tightened around hers. She looks up at him, wide eyed with curiosity, and grins when he looks back at her.

"We'll make it through this together, I promise we'll do it together."

**Cyberbutterfly; Thank you! **

**I hope I can keep this going, I always seem to have a problem with continuing after the first initial chapter. I'm glad you like it ****J**


End file.
